Shikatema: Pleasurable Pain
by willhenre4894
Summary: shikamaru comes to suna mortally wounded, and now unable to walk, temari is forced to let him stay with her in suna. what will temari do? in progress... i should be done typing all the chapters within the week...
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru was on his way to Suna to see his girlfriend Temari. They had been dating for 5 months now and Temari had told him to come to Suna immediatly.

Shikamaru had heard of a new version of thug type assasins running through the woods of Konoha and Suna. He was not in the least bit worried... but he thought it would be troublesoem to fight one... so he brought Neji along for both scouting and his advanced Taijutsu. Neji currently had his byakugan activated and was scouting the woods for even the slightest movement.

"shikamaru... were coming up on a clearing... maybe it would be a good idea to rest." neji said serious as ever.  
"sounds good neji..." shikamaru said slowly and lazily.

as they came into the clearing they noticed some of the grass was darker and thinner. amlost sharp looking. neji decided to throw a rubber ball down just to see how sharp and before the ball even hit the ground it was met by extended serated blades that ripped the ball to shreds. the grass then went to its normal shape and started to pull into the shape of a human.  
"hello... i am Akai Yakusome" the man dlightfully yet evilly sneered.

neji looked angry... that was his favorite rubber ball... shikamaru put a hand in front of him and said,  
"he uses short range attacks with those blades... if you get to close to him those blades will tear you to shreds just like your ball."

shikamaru started forming handsign. before the male could even blink shikamaru's shadow had binded him and was already starting to use the shadow sewing technigue to strangle him. all the man could do was struggle to get his right arm free where he shot one of his serated blades like a kunai out of his arm, aiming for shikamaru's heart. shikamru held the jutsu... but the serated blade was doing damge... and taking its toll... his knees started to feel weak. he noticed the blades damage was also done to Akai... as his shadow imitation jutsu was still in effect... the strangling was soon over and the man fell limp. shikamaru let go of the jutsu and fell backwards where neji caught him.

neji slung him over his shouldar and darted for Suna. neji was there within the hour. Temari greeted him at the gate and after a few moments of staring at shikamaru's limp body, pushed neji to the floor and checked him for a pulse. it was small but apparent.

(in shikamaru's mind)

_'why is temari crying?  
why am i asleep?  
why is neji searching for medics and ANBU?  
why is temari crying into my chest?  
maybe i should wake up..._'

"tem...ar...temari? why are you crying?" shikamaru muttered temari looked into her boyfriends dying eyes as more tears formed.  
"what was so urgent?" shikamaru asked coughing up blood

temari started to cry even more and buried her face into shikamaru's chest. shikamaru felt a small joly of painbut it was a pleasurable pain. shikamaru slowly lifted his arms and wrapped around temari.  
"i love you temari..." shikamaru said softly.  
as he said this neji returned with ANBU and a medic nin.  
"temari?" the head ANBU said surprised.  
temari looked up to see the mask of her brother kankouro.  
kankouro lifted shikamaru and ran him as fast as possible to the hospital... it almost looked as if he dissapeared it was so fast. temari slung her fan and glided quickly to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

as she ran into the hospital... she grabbed the nurses list and found the name 'NARA'. he was in room 245.

she rushed up to the room and stopped to see a locked door... she used her fan as a make shift club and after hitting the door once hit it 32 more times until it was a pile of splinters. she ran in and to her surprise a medic was already working on him, her hands glowing green and inside his chest. she glanced back at her and then returned to her work. she was done shortly as she left temari slowly walked over to shikamarus side.

shikamarus eyes blinked open to see temari asleep in his lap. he ran his hands threw her hair. the first thing he noticed was that her hair was very soft for living in a desert her whole life. the second was that temari never told him why this mission was so urgent.

temari woke up looking into shikamarus happy lookng eyes. but there still was a sense of pain filtering through them. he leaned in for a small peck on her lips and started to speak,

"go get the nurse. i would like to leave the hospital..."

temari stared at him for a short moment before standing up and walking out of the room and to the nurses desk.

"excuse me... miss?" temari said trying not to sound aggrivated

the nurse turned to see temari leaning on the desk.

"oh hi temari... umm the doctar needed to see you about shikamaru and a scroll from the kazekage." the nurse said returning to her paperwork. temari left the desk and walked across the hall to the doctars office. she sat down and the doctar turned to face temari. he handed her a brown scroll, obviously from suna, and a green scroll with a white border, from konoha. she quickly read over both and asked the doctar,

"so... he cant walk?"

the docter shook his head saying no... temari looked stunned... the suna scroll said he wasto stay with her... and the konoha scroll said to wait a few month before coming back as not to prolong injury... she understood them... but she wasnt sure if she truly wanted him to stay with her... i mean they were dating... but... it would be wierd for her.

she walked back into shikamarus room pushing a wheelchair that had a pair of krutches strapped to the back. she helped him into the chair. she pushedthe chair out of the room. told him tosign the nurses papers and pushed himout of the hospital and to her apartment. good thing she lived on the first floor. ,or he would never have been able to get to the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

once they got inside the apartment, shikamaru imediatlly started asking questions. 

"what is so urgent?! why am i in a wheel chair?! why are you crying?!" 

temari glared at him and tossedhim a scroll from konoha. there was a tag on it. 

it read 'temari dont open scroll intil you are in konoha with shikamaru nara. tsunade!' shikamaru tossed the scroll on the table and saw that temari seductive lookingly sat on the couch with her head back. it was tempting to shikamaru. he tensed his muscles. temari noticed this and smiled a very discreet smile. he got up using the krutches and laid on his back on the couch pulling temari down to meet his lips in a very long and passionate kiss. she plled her fingers threw his hair completly untying his hair watching it dangle to his face. she messed with his hair for a moment or two... before letting it fall back into his eyes. he reached his arms around her back massaging her back muscles and pulling out the bands holding up her hair. her hair fell into her face as they went in for another long kiss. 

temari lifted shikamaru's limp and tired body and took him to her room... about to completly molest him. although he didnt care... he loved her... and wanted her. she literally threw him onto the bed and before laying ontop of him took off everything but her bra and undeerwear. that was shikamarus job. shikamaru was only in his boxers as is so it didnt really matter. 

shikamaru took a kunai from the desk and putit to her bra-strap cutting threw it. it fell onto his chest. he then cut her underwear. she looked at him evilly for cutting up her bra and underwear. but she didnt mind as much when she took the kunai and slashed threw his boxers. she then tore them the rest of the way and flung them to the floor. 

she then postition herself upon him. he would have been seme if not for his legs and he hated this... hated being uke. as he thought this he leaned up whispering into her ear 

"are you sure u want to do this?" 

"i've come this far havent i?" 

as she said this she drove herself onto him. it hurt. alot. but after the pain came pleasure. and she loved it. 

the room smelled bad of sex. she was cuddled up next to him his arm around her. she was asleep. but shikamaru had a burn on his chest. and so did temari. they looked like small triangles with a rectangle above it. 


End file.
